Obliviate
by superscar
Summary: The title is actually somewhat self explanatory. DHr, BZGW


Obliviate

By Scarlet (superscar, I guess.  Whatever.)

A/N:  This is a stand-alone.  A one-shot fic.  There will never be another chapter.  Ever.  The pairing is D/Hr (and BZ/GW), but she also has a little action with other people as well.        

A/N 2:  The time has come to pimp my board again.  .  I update there first, always.  We're always interested in fanfic and original writing of all types, all the time, so if you are interested in posting, join up and send me a PM.  We're always interested in expanding to new fandoms as well as building on the ones we feature now.  _My _particular interests are in expanding Alias, Harry Potter and One Tree Hill.  We also allow and encourage NC-17 stories.

A/N 3:  I just read another fic like this last night after I started this.  It is a completely different take on the concept, though, so I hope you will enjoy it regardless.

A/N 4:  It is so fun to try and talk all british.

A/N 5:  Don't even consider reviewing this in order to tell me to update Hermione Malfoy or I shall kick your bloody ass.  (See A/N 4, hee.)

Hermione had felt decidedly fuzzy lately, but couldn't seem to place it.

Everything was fine.  Boring, almost.  Well, during the day.

At night she was left to her dreams.

"Hey, sweetie," Ron put an arm around her and Hermione stiffened slightly,

inwardly wondering at her reaction.

Ron, her boyfriend, whom she'd loved since forever, was just trying to give

her a hug.  They'd snogged enough in the past, what was her problem?

"For Merlin's sake, Granger, move the bloody snog fest out of the hallway,"

Malfoy snapped angrily.

"Sod off, Malfoy, jealousy doesn't become you," Hermione glared at him.

Fire leapt in his eyes, "Sorry, Mu-," his eyes flickered, "Mudblood, he's

not my type.  You'll have to have Potter take him off your hands."

The Slytherin pushed past them before they could respond, pushing an

unsuspecting Hufflepuff into the wall as he passed.

"Imagine a nice chap like that being looked over for Head Boy," Ron rolled

his eyes.

Biting back the bizarre urge to snap at him, Hermione chuckled.

***

As the Hufflepuff went sailing, Draco continued to storm away from the

disgusting couple.

_Your choice, Draco._

Just imagining them together made him violent.

"Dra-co, where have you been, darling?" Pansy slipped beside him, apparently

not sensing the mood.

"In my happy place, contemplating the details of your death," he slapped her

hand away from his arm.

His entire life was flashing before his eyes and he couldn't help blaming it

on Hermione Granger.  There had to be a way around his problem.

A month ago, he'd thought he could live with the sacrifice, just to

see Hermione live her life free of all the dangers he brought her.

But he'd forgotten about Ron at the time.

And honestly, this kind of gryffindorian shit just wasn't part of his make up.

***

He'd said nothing to her in months and yet suddenly, today, he was hateful

as ever.

It was a shock to her senses after so much silence and in the wake of her

recent series of dreams, made her want to cry.

_I love you _his voice whispered into her ear.

She shook her head.  It was just a stupid dream.

***

His finger lightly skimmed the spines of the books in the library.

Obstetricians, Draco grimaced.

Too far.  He looked back.

Obliviation and Hypnosis.  Perfect.

***

"Ron, no, there's something wrong here," Hermione stood abruptly.

Weasley sighed, falling back into the bed with a sigh.

"Hermione, I know you've never-"

"It's not that," she cut him off uncomfortably.

He raised his eyebrows, "You mean, you have?"

"NO!" she blushed, "There's something off about us lately.  You must have

felt it too."

Ron sighed.  "I don't know what to do about that, Hermione.  What do you

want?"

"Maybe we need a break," she whispered.

He turned redder than he already was.

A mind-boggling feat.  It rather distracted her from her point.  "I'm sorry,

what was I saying?"

"YOU WERE DUMPING ME, HERMIONE!  You can't even remember THAT?" he snarled.

"I just think it would be better if we cooled off for awhile.  Then when we

came back together, it would be right."

"Or maybe you just want to be free," he glared at her.  "Fine, whatever, I'm

gonna play chess with Harry."

He stormed out the door past his little sister.

"I hope that's not a euphemism," Hermione chuckled humorlessly.

Ginny blanched.  "My brother?  My ex?  You KNOW I have a good imagination!"

she banged her head against the wall.  "How could you?"

Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry.  You know they're meant to be, you'll have to

face it someday."

Stricken, Ginny plugged her ears and started humming.

"Saw Malfoy earlier."

The humming stopped and Ginny's hand dropped from her ears, "The, erm,

beautiful blonde sociopath I am totally not attracted to?  Why ever do you

bring him up?"

"He had a weird edge to him today," Hermione shrugged.

"Malfoy on edge," Ginny said dryly, "Alert the Ministry."

"Well, he's been a no show for months and now the last couple weeks he's

been hateful as ever.  It's just odd."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "What school have YOU been going to?"

"Uhhh...The Weasley School of Stupid Questions?"

"You and Malfoy practically shagged in the hallway last month after that

huge explosion Potions.  I saw you.  You think I don't notice you're hot for

each other, but I'm not stupid.  Now that you've dumped Ron, you can ride

on, cowgirl," she finished with an American accent and a wink.

Hermione gaped at her, "What are you TALKING about?  Malfoy and I never,"

she waved her hands around, "never wanted to do-THAT!"

Ginny snorted.

"Besides, Neville was responsible for the explosion.  He was my partner,

what does Malfoy have anything to do with it, he wasn't even there, was he?"

"Uhh...Hogwarts to Hermione, he practically killed Neville after that.  You

got in a huge yelling match.  Harry told me all about it.  Are you feeling

okay?"

_Malfoy slammed his fist into the wall next to her, "How can you stand there_

_and defend that miserable git when he almost got you killed?"_

Hermione swallowed, watching Ginny carefully.  "I...no, not really."

***

"Fresh Gryffindor gossip, from my lips to yours," Blaise Zabini took a seat

next to his surly friend.

"We're not that kind of friends," Draco muttered, "But I'm flattered."

"My mouth to your ears," Zabini corrected, "That would have been better."

"If Potter and, well, any of the Weasleys got back together, I can't really

express to you my deep and abiding apathy for the subject."

"I'm sure that will be the next item of news, but for now, it's what we've

all be waiting for.  Hermione 'light of Malfoy's life' Granger has put an end

to her tawdry little affair with the red, annoying one."

Draco's heartbeat accelerated and all the air escaped his lungs.  "Good for

her," he shrugged it off.

"So you don't care that the woman you professed to love not two weeks ago

has dropped her boyfriend?"

"What do you recommend?" Draco raised his eyebrows, "Hey, baby, I know you

don't remember us, but if you'll just let me suck the inside of your elbow,

I'm sure it'll come right back to you."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Inside of the elbow, really?"

Draco hexed him.

***

It became fairly clear to Hermione that she and Ron's little 'break' was of

the permanent variety when, twice, she was so distracted by this weird

situation with Malfoy that any reference to their break up went right

over her head.

Of course, Ron's pouting act didn't help his case.  She was too young to

raise children.

"Zabini's been looking at you since we got here," Ginny frowned, "You get

all the bad boys.  Bloody unfair."

Hermione came out of her fog and looked toward the Slytherin table.  Sure

enough, Zabini didn't even try to turn away, but winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Ginny, but couldn't help the shiver

that ran up her spine.  Whatever else Blaise Zabini may be, ugly was not one

of them.  A trait he shared with his best friend, the hateful blonde that

insisted on tormenting her thoughts and dreams.

"I think as sister of your recently departed boyfriend, I should get full

disclosure of whatever rebound activity you choose to partake in," Ginny

smiled, "Now go snog the hell out of Zabini and report back.  Shoo!"

"Right," Hermione snorted.

"Unless you had another Slytherin in mind." Ginny batted her eyes.  "But

choose quick so I can take the other one."

Hermione looked at her sharply.

"Your indifference is a marvel to behold," Ginny chuckled.

***

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed at his friend.

"Just checking out the newly single Gryffindor.  That doesn't _bother _you, does it?"

"Of course not," Draco shrugged, "And turning into an inanimate object wouldn't bother _you_, would it?" 

"Ohhh...can I be Granger's underwear?"

"That'll be the next spell after Avada..."

"Whoa, now, be careful where you point that thing, man."

Draco smiled, "Oh, I was."

***

A certain intensity radiated off of Malfoy when he looked at her.  But it wasn't the same as before.  The disgust and hatred were gone and Hermione was left feeling lost.

Her heart accelerated at his every glance, but she hadn't a clue _why.  _

He was attractive, sure, but so was Blaise, plus any number of other guys in their year.  None of them made her dream of them as Dr-Malfoy did.

The prat.

She was _not _attracted to Draco Malfoy.  She absolutely refused to be.

***

Hermione was glaring at him for some reason and he felt sick.

It was probably that mudblood comment this morning.  It had been months since that word passed his lips and it clawed into him as he forced it out.

He hadn't expected her to react as she did, though.  After years of hearing it, he'd assumed she'd just go back to rolling her eyes and telling him to sod off, but he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

It hurt her.

And perversely, part of him enjoyed it.  

If she could exchange saliva with that git, Weasley, then Draco could bloody well call her whatever name he wanted.

How could she touch that prat after everything they had?  Sure, she didn't remember what they had, but couldn't part of her feel it?  Wasn't it so powerful that things like memory became an insignificant detail?  

He wanted to scream at her to remember, drag her back to his bed and remind her until they collapsed.

But he couldn't.  Their time was over.

***

**_"Mudblood whore!"_**

****

"She's not a-" 

SMACK!

Hermione sprang up in bed, breathing hard as the voices rang in her head.

She had to escape, to breathe.  

***

_"So which of you will it be?"_

_"Draco," Hermione said firmly._

_"No!" he shook his head vigorously._

_"You really want to watch me with other people?" she asked softly._

_He blanched._

"No, but I need to remember you, Hermione, you're the only pure thing I've ever had," he glared at his father.

_Lucius rolled his eyes, "Everything at seventeen is so dramatic.  You'll get over it."_

_"Choose Draco," Hermione insisted.  "He hated me before, he will again."_

_"She's the most attractive witch at Hogwarts, Father, if you erase my memory, I would just go after her again."_

_"I could easily fix that problem, son."_

_"You kill her, you might as well kill me too."_

****

"And if she stays alive, you cooperate."

_"No...Draco," Hermione tried to stop him._

_"And you'll protect her," Draco glared at his father._

Draco pulled himself from the dream, breathing hard at the memory.

And of course his father's last words when he obliviated her, _"Oh, and Draco, don't try to remind your little mudblood...  It won't work."_

And it wouldn't, he'd looked it up.

His father wasn't entirely stupid, unfortunately.  

***

It was late, almost morning.

Snogging hours in the Astronomy tower had ended ages ago, but Hermione could still feel someone's presence almost immediately.

"Well, if it isn't the former Mrs. Weasley."

"Did you come up with that all on your own, Zabini, or do you just copy down everything Malfoy says?"

"Interesting you mention Malfoy," Blaise smirked at her knowingly.

Hermione's face heated and she was thankful for the dark.  "You meeting him up here for a nice snog?"

"That's just Tuesdays."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.  The breeze cooled her skin and she closed her eyes, trying to block out everything.

"You're not crazy, you know."

"Who said I was?" she raised an eyebrow at Zabini as he approached her.

"Most everybody, come to think of it, but I meant you."

"I actually like to think I retain at least partial sanity."

"So you're not having weird dreams?  Looking at people differently all of a sudden?"

Hermione gaped at the Slytherin, "How did you-?"

Blaise grinned.  "I know something you don't know," he sing songed.  "Or, remember, anyway."

"Don't be such a prat, what are you talking about?"

"You don't remember coming up here?  Doing this?"  He kissed her.

Hermione jolted in surprise, but pushed aside the immediate feeling that it was wrong.  He was an attractive guy, it didn't mean anything beyond the moment...and she could report back to Ginny, just to see the look on her face.

Draco's face danced suspiciously in her head and she kissed Zabini harder.

"Damn, Granger," he muttered, pulling away to kiss down her arm and licking the inside of her elbow.

Frissions of nerves went off and alarms exploded in her head at the sensation.  It wasn't new.  But it should be.  How had he...

Hermione looked down as Blaise did it again and she nearly moaned.  His eyes danced with some kind of fiendish evil.

And then he flew against the wall.

Hermione's turned immediately and Draco was standing at the door, his wand in hand as hatred leaped from him.

"You fucking bastard."

Draco walked right past her to Blaise, who was scrambling to get away from his severely pissed friend.

"Look, Malf- ahh!" 

Malfoy kicked him in the gut.

"Don't TOUCH her!" Draco roared, kicking his friend again.

Hermione could only stare, dumbfounded as Draco beat the shit out of his best friend for...kissing her arm?

"Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you?" she spoke up.

As the enraged blonde turned in her direction, she began to regret not letting the boys deal with their own issues.

"This is between Blaise and me, Hermione," he snarled, "Leave."

"So you can kill him?  No thanks, Malfoy.  Why the hell do you care who he snogs?"

"I don't."

"So it's just _me, _then?  Do you really care that much about the purity of your house?"

Malfoy laughed humorlessly, "Granger, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just do it, Malfoy," Zabini spoke up, pushing himself shakily to his feet.

"I _can't_, Zabini," Draco snarled.

"You can't control who I kiss, Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" Hermione glared at him, trying to suppress her bizarre guilt.

"You can snog whoever the hell you please, Granger, but I believe I told you to leave."

"He likes you," Zabini called out.

"Zabini, I will bloody Avada you, I swear to Merlin!"

Hermione gasped.

"He's been saying that since 3rd year," Blaise shrugged, "If you don't tell her, I will, Malfoy."

"Sod off, fuckwit."

"Look, I'm sorry I told your father, it won't happen again, okay?  You can figure something out!"

Draco muttered a silencing spell and turned to Hermione.

She could only blink back at him.

"Please leave."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"He'll survive," Draco shrugged, "Why do you care?"

"I can't just let you kill him!"

"So it is really _me _you care about?" he smirked.

Hermione glared at him.  "Wanker," she muttered, leaving the scene.

***

"You're really just going to let her walk away, not knowing."

"I'm really going to hurt you if you keep going on about this," Draco muttered.

"Fine.  Let her hook up with Potter or Weasley…hell, maybe Ginny!  That'd be hot.  Damn…" he shook his head.

"Blaise, I can't tell her.  You can't tell her.  No one can tell her."

"Why don't you want her back?  I've never seen you so happy, you even smiled once."

Draco rolled his eyes.  "That's why you went to my father, of course."

"OK, for one, _he _came to _me _and for two, I already said I was sorry about that."

"So to make up for it, you decided to snog her for the hell of it," Draco growled.

Zabini took a step back.  "Well, yes, but you weren't supposed to _know _about that."

"The weasel wanker is bad enough.  She's mine.  It doesn't matter if she remembers."

"So what are you gonna do, Malfoy?  Just kill anyone that comes between you?"

"Hmmm," Draco smiled and walked back to his room.

"Whoa…Draco…" Blaise tried to catch up, "Malfoy!  What are you planning?"

***

"Look," Blaise finally caught up with his friend, "I think that if you're going to kill Weasley and Potter, I should at least get to watch."

"They're not the ones in my way."

"What?  Weasley snogs her every chance he gets," Blaise scoffed.

Draco just looked at him.

"NOT that snogging her means anything," Zabini added quickly.

"You owe me, are we agreed on that?" Draco lifted an eyebrow in Zabini's direction.

"Uhh…"

Draco raised his wand.

"Absolutely right, old chap, was just thinking the same thing."

"I'll be back."

***

There was a loud knock on Blaise's door some time later and he jumped from the chair he'd fallen asleep in, waiting for Draco.

"You don't have to knock, Malf-" he opened the door and was pushed to the side as Hermione stormed into the room.

"Tell me what's going on this INSTANT."

Blaise groaned, "Granger, you already got my ass kicked once, if you don't leave, he really will kill me this time."

"So you better _talk fast," _she muttered.

"You like him, he likes you.  Snog and be happy.  The End.  Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I don't _like _Mal-"

Zabini snorted.  "Seriously, I was having the best dream about that little redheaded friend of yours-"

"Ron?" Hermione smirked.

"You know, I'm beginning to understand the Malfoy/Granger relationship.  And _no, _obviously not Ron.  Even if I _did _bat that way, I would at least go for Potter.  Good lord, woman.  No one with taste would ever-"

Hermione raised her eyes…and her wand.

Blaise cleared his throat, "Well, anyway.  Ginny had the cutest little black number and if you wouldn't mind-"

"You like Ginny."

It wasn't even a question.  Blaise swallowed. "_Like _is a very strong word, you know.  I find her very snoggable, like yourself."

"Uh-huh," Hermione smiled.

Not as gullible as she looked.  Stupid Gryffindor.

The door opened and Malfoy wandered into the room.

"And I don't care if you can't get enough of me, young lady, you'll be leaving this instant!" Zabini yelled at Hermione.

Draco looked from Zabini to Hermione and just sighed, "Perfect." 

He fell onto his bed.

***

"Malfoy, there's really nothing going on here," Zabini tried to explain.

"Sod off, Blaise, I know that."

"You do."

"She's a curious little thing," Draco smiled weakly at Hermione, "I'm sorry, love, I can't give it back to you."

"Give what back to me?" Hermione ignored the 'love.'

"Our time together."

"Draco, we never-" she stepped closer to him.

"Oh, we did," he took her hand and kissed her palm, "But if I tell you about it, it will just disappear further and make you hate me."

Hermione looked at Blaise in confusion and then back to Draco.

"But when?  How?"

"I can't tell you anymore," he pulled her onto the bed with him and captured her soft lips.  She melted against him and their movements were achingly familiar.  But this was the last time.

He pulled away and stroked her hair, "Just remember that I loved you."

"LoveD?" she asked in confusion, her mind spinning rapidly behind the question in her eyes.

"He'll never hurt you, though, I can promise that."

"Who?  Draco, tell me."

"You killed him," Zabini stared at Draco.

**"Avada Kedevra…"**

Draco looked away, "I love you."

"And now you're gonna what, give her up and turn yourself in?" Blaise looked at him in horror, "What are you, a bloody Gryffindor?"

"She doesn't know what we had enough to want a murderer," Draco glared his friend.  "She can do better than that."

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Blaise sighed and raised his wand.  "Obliviate!"

***

Hermione woke up, snuggled against a warm body.

She smiled, "Morning."

"Morning, love," Draco sat straight up in bed, "Shouldn't you be getting back?"

Hermione looked at the clock, "I think they'll figure out I'm gone.  Might as well enjoy myself."

"Hard point to argue," he grinned, "No complaints here."

There was a quick knock on the door and it opened.  Hermione dove under the sheets.

"Snape wants to see you, Malfoy," Blaise Zabini's voice echoed in the room.  "Morning, Granger."

Hermione popped her head out in shock.  "How did you-"

Zabini smirked, "Silencing spells, people.  Try them out."

Hermione blushed and buried her face in Draco's chest.

"Be right back, love," he chuckled, "Feel free to stay in that outfit."

She glared at him, "I have to get back."

"I'll find you later, then."

They kissed until Blaises's background kissing sounds got out of control.

***

Snape paced the potions room.

"You wanted to see me?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy."

"Just tell me whatever it is."

Snape sighed, "Your father has been murdered, Draco."

"I- What?  When?  Who did it?" Draco stumbled to his seat.

"There were signs of a struggle.  The last spell he ever used was Crucio and the killing curse was what ended it.  We don't know who did it, Draco, I'm sorry."

"Are there any suspects?"

Snape laughed humorlessly, "Too many.  The ministry will probably come by soon to ask you questions about your whereabouts, as the chief beneficiary of the will."

"Wait?  I'm a suspect?"

"Everyone's a suspect, Draco.  You stand to gain the most at his death, they'll be asking you where you were last night."

"He was with me," a voice interrupted.

"Granger," Draco sighed, "Honestly."

"He didn't kill anyone, he was with me the whole time."

Snape closed his mouth with a effort.  "Erm, of course, Ms. Granger.  You realize that school policy forbids-"

"So expel me," she snapped, "He's not going to Azkaban for something he didn't do."

"Don't you dare expel her," Draco glared at Snape.

"I think we can work something out."

***

Blaise Zabini practically skipped down the hallway, stopping to admire the view of a lovely young lady.

"Ms. Weasley, how are you this morning?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Very well, and yourself?"

"Have you been hearing the gossip this morning?"

"That Hermione finally got with Draco and someone finally killed his bastard father?"

"And apparently Snape told the officials Draco was working on a potions assignment late into the night," Zabini smirked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you love to have that kind of assignment?"

Blaise laughed, "Would I ever.  My grades would skyrocket."

Ginny looked at him with interest, "Oh really?" she smiled, "So would mine."

"Aren't you already the top of your class?"

Her eyes ran over his body and she smiled.  "Yes."

"In that case, going to classes would be a waste of time for you."

"Pretty much," she grinned.

"You know, I left something in a deep dark corner with a four poster bed…you wanna help me find it?"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, that sounds important."

"Oh, it is."

He took her hand and started dragging her away.

"I wonder how Malfoy and Hermione ended up getting together," she mused.

Blaise swallowed.  "You know…I doubt they even remember."

THE END


End file.
